


Lonely Sunsets

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves, Anakin is Sad, I have no idea what to put for tags, I made a lot of these, Sad stuff again, the tags are probably longer than the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka Leaves the Jedi temple Version 3.Ahsoka leaves.This is part of a series, none of them are connected, just different versions of the same thing.





	

"I know." She said, and she meant it. She knew how Anakin longed to leave the order to be with Padmé. She wanted to help, but knew she couldn't. She could only hope he could work it out on his own. She turned fully away from her master, her friend, her family, and began the long descent down the steep steps of the temple. She could feel Anakin's eyes on her, and knew he would remain there, alone, until long after the sun had set, and she was out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thing! Constructive criticism is appreciated, hating is not!


End file.
